The Cullen's and boating?
by Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01
Summary: A one-shot about the Cullen's boating. What trouble can Emmett get into? And how does he drag Edward into it too? Supposed to be funny. Please R&R.


Bella POV

Bella POV

**As the title says… a one-shot about the Cullen's going boating. Supposed to be funny, but I don't know… haha.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine… I wish a lot though. Haha, Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**The song used is Tim Wilson: The booty song. It would be a good idea to listen to it, but you don't have to…**

**Anyways… SCKATHERS… read my message under please cause I don't want you to feel left out :(.**

**Enjoy and please review!!**

I was sitting with the Cullen's and we were all bored. We were trying to figure out what we were going to do for the day.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Emmett mentioned. We all shook our head no.

"How about we go swimming?" Alice suggested.

"Or we could go boating?" Carlisle asked. We all liked the idea. As it turns out, the Cullen's have a huge boat. A 30 foot Sea-Ray to be exact.

"That sounds like fun," Esme said.

We all got up to go pack our bathing suits and all that. Of course, Alice drags me to her room to 'help' me find a bathing suit. I told her I had a great one piece bathing suit…. But she told me I had to wear one of hers. So I end up in her bathroom, looking at bathing suits. She picked out a blue polka dotted bikini and made me put it on. Then she gave me a cami to put over it and a pair of shorts.

After I put the cami and shorts on, then I went to help with packing. We packed a cooler (for me of course), some snacks for me, and a few things we might need. We also brought rafts with us. We had one huge raft which was blue and had a slotted bottom so water could come in and your feet would be in the water.

We got on the road and drove to where they keep the boat which they own with some friends of theirs. We drove for about a half hour before we got there.

"Ok, Alice, Bella, and Rose you unpack the stuff and put it away. Edward you put the TV on the bed just in case we go fast. Emmett you can either wash the boat or you can help me by taking the cover off of it." Carlisle said and we all went to do our duties. Emmett decided he would wash the boat.

That was a funny scene to see. Emmett on the front of a boat washing it and dancing too. He was washing it and shaking his butt every chance he got. We were all cracking up at him and his cheesy dance moves.

Then he decided to start dancing to a song that was playing on the boat 2 docks down.

"Look at that booty, show me the booty  
Give me the booty, I want the the booty"

We were cracking up as he does this wacko booty dance.

"Casing the booty, getting the booty,  
Beautiful booty, smoking booty  
Talk to the booty, more booty...  
Fine booty

All about the booty, big old booty  
Serious booty, amazing booty  
I'll take the booty, where is the booty  
Stare at the booty, walking the booty  
Touching the booty, whos got the booty  
Grabbing the booty, rubbing the booty  
Loving the booty, hugging the booty  
Kissing the booty, holding the booty  
Watching the booty... Kicking the booty"

"New booty, used booty  
Whos booty, sister's booty  
Your mama's booty"

At that he shook his butt at Esme and we laughed at her expression.

"Suing the booty, scared of the booty  
Expensive booty, cheap booty  
Discount booty, rented booty  
Leased booty, selling the booty  
Working booty, easy booty  
Sleazy booty, greasy booty  
Need a lot more booty"

"Wet booty, dry booty  
I hope that one's my booty  
Printed booty, Petted booty  
Little bitty booty"

Emmett then starting moving his whole body. He was enjoying it and everyone was looking at him. The song finally started to end.

"All Booty

Booty booty booty booty booty  
booty booty booty booty booty  
booty booty booty booty booty  
booty booty booty booty booty!"

He sang the 'booty's and then got off the dock and looked at us.

"What?" He asked defensely.

"Emmett? What… the hell did you just do?"

"Something I learned from watching a youtube video of someone out on a boat."

"Wow," Alice, Rose, and I all said at the same time.

We got him settled down and loaded the boat. We got it all ready and the top down when Alice made Rose and I decided to go into the boat and put stuff away.

We put all the fridge stuff away then all the extras for me. Then Alice and I put their TV down on the bed in case there is some waves.

After we got everything ready, we were getting ready to leave the dock. I helped pull the line and then we backed out. We got out of the harbor they keep the boat in and we got out on the lake. It was really nice out there.

Alice started taking pics and stuff of me and Rose. I was sitting with the girls, while the boys all helped Carlisle run the boat.

As we were going a huge wave came by and rocked us. Me, being clumsy, almost fell over when the waves hit. Instead I kinda stumbled and looked like I was drunk. **(AN: I did that last weekend on the boat!)**

Apparently, all the boats in the boat club Carlisle belongs to rafts off each other. So that's what we decided to do. We got the fenders out and put on the boat and the lines on the boat too. Then Carlisle told Rose to stand there and throw the line when he says to.

"Throw it," He said and she threw the line at the other person on the boat we were rafting off. She threw it perfectly. **(AN: because I'm a boater, I usually throw it perfectly… but a few times I loose the line in the water and it makes me so mad. Haha.)**

We got ourself parked and situated when a few of Carlisle's friends came to talk to them. One of them was a girl about our age and she knew who Alice and Rose were. She also liked Edward. Too bad he's mine, I thought to myself.

"Hey Alanna," Rose and Alice said happily.

"Hey guys."

"This is Edward's girlfriend Bella," Alice said introducing me.

"Cool. This is my friend Ale and my other friend Hannah." She said pointing to the girls.

"Ok, hey I'm Alice, that's Rose, and that's Bella."

"Hey."

We talked to Alanna for a bit, then we decided to go back and get ready to go swimming.

Someone blew up this huge blue raft thing and we all could sit on it. It had a lot of room plus it had a cloth that had holes in it, so you could put your feet in the water. **(AN: Pic in profile!)**

I got in the water and the rest of them did too. We got on the raft and decided to jump off. Edward tried to stay with me, but I pushed him away saying I'm fine with water and I'm really good swimming in water.

Emmett started acting like an idiot again and this time decided to start dancing on the raft. Him and another kid that the guys were talking to. They fell backwards and hit the water... causing a huge splash.

"Nice going idiot," Edward said smiling.

"Shut up stupid."

"Kids, stop fighting." I said smirking. They just gave me the "what the hell" look.

We ended up swimming and after we were done, Esme came over and introduced us to another 3 kids.

"This is Katy, Tara, and Skyler," She said. We talked for a while and then they went to go talk to some guys.

Esme called the girls so we went to talk to her and her friends. They were talking about how cute we all were and I just ignored it.

"You guys are so cute. Have you met my daughters yet?" Esme's friend Linda asked.

"Thanks and no we havent?" Alice said replying for all of us.

"Kat, come here please." A girl a little bit older than us came out and another girl about my age followed.

"This is my daughter Kat and my other daughter Yeshi." We talked to them for a little bit as well. Then we decided to go back to our own boat.

We went back to the boat and started playing a card-game. Emmett wanted to play BS so we decided on playing it.

About half way through Alice called BS on Emmett and he had a fit.

"YOU CHEATED. YOU USED YOUR POWERS TO MAKE SURE I WOULD LOSE!! YOU ARE A CHEATER," He kept yelling.

"Emmett, I am not a cheater…. You never said I couldn't you use my powers." Alice said smirking.

After that, Emmett was mad. He didn't wanna play another game of it, so we just sat there talking with out new friends. Alanna came and in was talking to us, then Katy came in for a few. Katy was talking about a place she would love to go and I said I'd love to go to Australia.

"Australia?" Someone asked.

"Yes Australia… it looks really cool," was my reply and I left it at that.

We talked with a bunch of people for a while until we heard a splash. Then yelling.

"EMMETT!!" Someone who I recognized as Esme screamed.

"What mom?" Emmett said innocent.

"Look what you did… say your sorry."

"Sorry," He mumbled.

Emmett and his big ideas. I love him as a brother, don't get me wrong, but he has some issues.

A little bit later… we heard some people laughing. We went outside to see people on the top of the boat dancing to a ton of music. I guessed they were drinking, because they were acting funny.

Soon enough, Emmett got into some more trouble. This time, Katy, Alanna, Tara, and Hannah were sitting on the big raft and he jumped in not paying attention.

He knocked half of them off the raft and the other half fell off. Needless to say, Esme was really mad at him then. She made him sit in the boat.

"Haha, I told you we cant take him anywhere." Edward said which made Esme make him sit in the boat too.

"Sorry guys, but you arent going to get away with it… you guys need to learn how to behave." Esme said walking away.

By that point, I was beyond laughing. I started rolling on the floor laughing. Poor Edward, wait no he deserved it I decided.

They had to sit inside the boat for about an hour while we all went swimming with a bunch of the girls. Kat and Katy were sitting there talking while the rest of us were swimming. I decided I would get on the raft and talk with them.

"So Bella, how's your summer been?" Katy asked me.

"Good so far, I've been with the Cullens a lot. But It's been fun. How about yours?"

"It's been great… I went to Cedar Point with my fiance and went a lot of places."

"Wow, Cedar Point… that sounds really cool."

"Yea… I like traveling."

We ended up talking for a good hour. Soon it was dinner time so we all fired up the generators that are in the boats and made dinner. It was cool because everyone was passing dishes out.

We stayed out for another few hours talking and swimming. Soon it was 9 PM and we had to go into where we keep the boat. After we got there, everyone helped unload the boat so we could get home.

After we got home, Edward and I were laying in his bed talking.

"So did you have fun today?" he asked.

"Lots… your family is funny and cool to go boating with."

"Well thanks… you should go to sleep… night, I love you." He said as he sang the lulaby to me.

'Wow, I want to go boating with the Cullens more often' I thought as I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Ok, so this was a basic one-shot of what happens every weekend at my boat club. Yes it is always this crazy. Lol. The characters are based on my friends. But, I used a few SCKATHERS. cough Anyways… if you werent in here, I'm sorry but I couldn't put everyone in :(. If I could I would have.**

**Anyways… the song was called the booty song by Tim Wilson. A good song. Lol**

**R&R please!!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


End file.
